ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ZeVikingSif/Sif's Top 10 Negative 10 Members
Hey! I thought it would be fitting for this to be apart of the Top 10 lists on BTFF, but here are my full thoughts on the N10 as a whole. It is one of the best ideas OS ever had to me, if not THE BEST idea. The name is really cool, some of the members were awesome, Driscoll was epic, all is well. For some reason, UAF didn't reintroduce them. Well to be honest, they barely did things like that, and when they did, they did it all wrong. OV however had no excuse for not reintroducing them. You had 8 Arcs, 90% of them were fillers. I see no reason why they couldn't be in Arc 7, while still building up to Maltruant, you can do both. So here are my top members for my version of the Negative 10! 10. Lord Transyl Lord Transyl can pretty much fit here. First off, he would be a valuable member and would be pretty powerful. I don't see why he wouldn't join, he wants his revenge on Tennyson, and he would be set free from his coffin prison. And plus he needs something to do, so why not make this his big come-back? 9. Rojo She was an original member, so why not make her return? She isn't currently doing anything, and she seems like she would join if they offered her money or power. And i'm pretty sure she wants to wipe out Tennyson himself so she can continue on doing whatever she does. She isn't weak, and she can handle herself for a while. She isn't valuable but she can be useful to the team, like for distractions and such. 8. V.V. Argost Now THIS is a longshot. This one is highly unlikely but keep in mind this is my list, not yours. If you have ideas go make your own blog. I think he could work for the storyline, like Psychobos needs a lot of powerhouses and Argost can be one of several. He can be resurrected or whatever, and he would agree to join just as long as they can destroy the Saturday family along with Tennyson and his allies. Imagine that, Zak and Ben working together to stop the Negative 10. Now you want him in. 7. Eon Another powerhouse, and arguably the most powerful. I'd make him a later addition, or maybe he replaces a former member of the Negative 10. Like maybe Zombozo/Liam/Psyphon/Gorvan could have had his spot and he was taken down or he quit, and then they find Eon and recruit him. He would be an awesome addition, like an evolved version of the Vilgax alliance. His place and what he would do would be difficult to imagine, but with him it would take more Tennyson to fight Negative 10 and stand a chance. 6. Darkstar I originally wanted Charmcaster, but i somehow see Darkstar more. I feel like he would join the team just to use them, and try to destroy Tennyson. Like his plan would be to kill Ben and his allies, and then betray the rest, as always. But yeah, i feel like that would happen. Another reason i wanted him in is to fight Gwen. Charmcaster had her chance in the Negative 10. 5. Fistrick Slow down, keyboard warrior. I know what you're gonna say "WHY IS HE APART OF IT HE'S STUPID BLEWBLUBLEW" well, to that i reply with: EVERY Negative 10 member needs that one member who is either a joke or not as good. Fistrick is that guy. Sublimino was the original guy, and now it's gone to Fistrick. I feel like he would fight Max or something, or maybe constantly make the leader angry. That would be fun. 4. Kundo Kundo deserves another chance, and Negative 10 is his chance. He would wanna join just to kill Rook, and that would be the thing with the Negative 10, everyone has their own plan. I put him here just to fight Rook, and to be honest he would be a great member, and i can perfectly imagine him alongside the rest of the members, and as i stated earlier that with Eon it's a bit difficult. 3. Aggregor Another unlikely member, i agree. But i wanna see him return, and he would be in the Negative 10. Though i'm having the same issues as Eon, in that it's difficult to imagine him apart of the team unless it's a later addition, where he escapes the Null Void and sees that the N10 are winning, and he offers to join. I imagine him to have a long beard that is a lot like his hair, and to be more like Vlad Masters from the Dark Danny future (if you watch Danny Phantom, you know what i'm talking about), but yeah. He would be there to fight Kevin, and take his revenge on him. 2. Albedo Albedo is expected, i mean anyone who's anyone would put Albedo on their lists. He's the second in command, and he'd be there to fight Ben. Can you imagine him on the team, as their main powerhouse? As if all the other members weren't enough, you have a person with an Ultimatrix that can transform into Aliens exaclty like Ben, but with a feature that EVOLVES them. Imagine that on the team that already has freaking Eon and Darkstar. It would make sense for him to be second-in-command as well, and to join the Negative 10. Although Albedo has a history of teaming up and being betrayed, namely by Vilgax. But as long as he keeps joining teams, then he'll fit in perfectly here. 1. Pakmar YES! PAKMAR GETS HIS FULL REVENGE ON BEN! MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! jk, jk 1. Psychobos The leader himself, Psychobos. I'm pretty sure people expected him, and he would fit as the leader. I mean he has the brains to do this, plus he has lead The Faction before, so i don't see what makes him not qualify. Plus, why wouldn't he make a bigger version of The Faction? Faction 2.0, now with a ton more members. Maybe Rojo or Ben could name it The Negative 10 based on the previous version, i don't see how he doesn't fit as the leader. Agree with this list? Have any thoughts? Comment! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY-- Oh wait, wrong wiki. Category:Blog posts Category:Top 10 Lists Category:Negative 10